Epilogue -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: fcefc


Epilogue

"I'm an idiot." Maka sighed, curling up tighter and tighter into a ball with every passing minute.

"Oh, Maka," Tsubaki chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "You're not an idiot! You're just…just, uh…"

"Yes I am." Maka insisted, looking up at Tsubaki from her curled ball position of safety, "Idiot: Noun. Informal. An utterly foolish or senseless person." She huddled back up after stating the evidence of her "utter foolishness" and "senselessness".

Tsubaki exhaled as she gathered the plates from the table, "Well, somebody swallowed a dictionary." Tsubaki went to join Maka in the corner of the room after gathering the plates, straightening out the creases in her skirt as she stooped down to sit beside the depressed teenager on the floor, "Listen, we all make mistakes; it's just a part of human behaviour. At least now you realise your mistake, and you can just-"

"No!" Yelled Maka, "I can't "just" anything!" she took a moment to wipe the rising tears from her eyes, "I screwed up! Soul said some mean things, which were provoked by mean behaviour, even though he provoked me by being with Blair, even though it didn't mean anything because he loves…or at least did love…me…" she stopped trying to wipe away the tears; no amount of rubbing at her eyes would reach the hand of guilt clenching her heart, "Anyway, I overreacted, and Soul probably won't forgive me."

Tsubaki placed her free hand which wasn't holding plates on Maka's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Maka, don't be silly." She respired, "You know how nice Soul can be. Of course he'll forgive you. I'm sure he feels just as guilty for his comments."

"But I don't want him to feel guilty!" Maka whined, once again shrinking more and more into a curled ball, "I don't want him to feel bad at all! It's my fault!" Maka continued mumbling incoherent words into her curled ball pose, and Tsubaki sighed once again in vexation. She had been trying and trying for hours now to calm Maka down and make sense of the situation, ever since Maka burst through her and Black Star's front door declaring that she had made a mistake. As time went by, Tsubaki had become more fluent with the situation, and she had come up with many helpful suggestions too; however, Maka just wasn't having any of it and had spent most of the afternoon and evening curled up in a ball in the corner, the cogs in her mind turning at a panicked pace.

"If you just go and talk this through with him and make sure to apologise then both of you can move on and neither of you will have to feel bad." Tsubaki explained, almost laughing hysterically because she thought this whole thing could be solved so easily if Maka would just compromise.

"But he won't want to see me." sniffed Maka, "He would slam the door in my face for sure. I know I'd slam the door in my own face."

Tsubaki sat there beside Maka for a moment longer, trying her best to think of something – anything – to say, but she had already said practically everything, and Maka had rejected it all. Tsubaki was tired, and she had done her best to fix the problem for that day, so she picked herself up, hugged Maka's bent form with her free arm, and then disappeared out of the room where she would deal with another problem named Black Star.

Would she ever get a break?

-

"I'm an idiot." Soul sighed, tugging at his white tufts of hair that Maka had tugged at to pull him in for a kiss so many times before. Remembering such gestures from Maka used to bring him happiness, but they brought him only sadness right at that moment.

"Soul, are you ever going to get up off the floor?" exhaled Blair, turning to look at the mess of a man in a heap against the wall before turning back to what she thought of as her medicine to cure depression: fish. Well, at least it was for her anyway. "Nothing is going to get better if you keep sulking like that, silly boy."

"But I don't know what else to do!" breathed Soul, exasperated. He pulled his hands from his hair and looked at the palms of them, searching for an answer; perhaps there would be two answers to choose from even, what with that "on the other hand" stuff. Sadly for him, there wasn't even one. Just a load of meaningless lines which told him nothing about his future like those freaking palm readers insisted. If only he could look into his future though, and see what was in store for him and Maka. "What do I do?" he asked no one in particular in a low whisper. Blair heard him despite his whispering and answered even though she knew the question was rhetorical and not directed at her.

"I think you should find her and apologise to her." Blair began, tossing another burnt fish onto the plate beside her, "Find her first though. What if she's just wondering around out there? It's not safe for a young woman to be out at this hour, and she doesn't even have her loyal weapon with her."

Soul chuckled at Blair as if she had said the funniest and most ridiculous thing, "Loyal?" he looked up at the back of Blair's amethyst haired head, "I'm not loyal, Blair. I'm terrible, an idiot; all those negative things."

"Now we both know that's not true, Soul!" Blair chided, "You may not feel loyal now, but think of the past. Remember when Maka was being attacked by Crona and Ragnarok? You stepped in and sacrificed yourself to save her, even though that meant getting sliced into two." Soul looked down at his hands again, remembering that yes, he was loyal at that time, wasn't he? He then moved his hands to touch his torso, feeling the bumpy texture of the scar underneath his shirt. If he was willing to gain such a scar for the sake of Maka then he wasn't that terrible after all, was he? No, he wasn't. He smiled, a small smile to himself, at first, before looking up and sharing a wider smile with Blair. She smiled back and pointed at the door as if to say "go on; get going".

Soul nodded at her and rose from the floor, shakily though as he had been sat for and while and he was attacked by a case of pins and needles, the feeling like that of a million small, sharp pins stabbing your feet and legs repeatedly and relentlessly, over and over, making you want to collapse again. However, Soul wouldn't collapse, because he was loyal.

Loyal.

The word sounded wonderful, like an upbeat lyric to a song that you couldn't get out of your head or the screaming of the kettle on the hob notifying you that you could finally indulge yourself with a warm brew. That word continued to ring in his head as he opened the door, and as he turned to smile at Blair once more and mouth a "thank you" before practically jumping outside, slamming the door behind him with gusto, and racing down the dark streets of Death City.


End file.
